baronfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pizza Barons Truck
The Pizza Barons Truck is a 1978 Gyoza Mark Vii Lite Hauler pickup truck that made its first appearance in Boy Season (First film) It have made cameo appearances in every BaronNation Entertainment film to date. Apperance * The truck has a yellow coat of paint overall,although it is usually quite faded and peeling.The camper shell on top is white,and the rear bumper is a dark gray. * The interior seats are a light brownish color. * Most Pizza Baron Trucks use a manual (or stick shift) transmission. * It's license plate in all three Boy Season Films is RES1536 * Theres a bumper sticker on the rear bumper that says: "How's My Driving?" * On the campers shells glass is a small sticker that reads:KRAT FM. This is a reference to BaronNation Entertainment's Employee,Tia Kratter. * Additionally,The campers shells glass also has an even smaller circular sticker which has a "55" crossed out by a red "no" symbol. * The back of the truck reads "YO" which in combination with its overall appearance,strongly suggests that its based on a Toyota Hilux pickup truck. * In Boy Season 2,the Toyota issue is averted by the trucks owner's manual,which it states that it is a 1978 Gyoza Model. * The Gas cap is on the left side. * The exhaust pipe is on the truck's right. * The radio attena is on the right side,at the front. * There is a red and white plastic "Pizza Barons" rocket on top of the truck. * The campers shell has five windows: two rounded ovural ones toward the front,two rounded rectangular ones in the back,and one opening window in the back (which Michael and Ryan climbs onto) * Heavy rock music is playing on the radio majority of the time. * Judging the interior (as well as the exterior),it is possible it is a regular cab truck. Inside the truck The inside of the truck has first appeared in the first Boy Season film. Michael and Ryan goes into the cargo. In there are empty soda cans, a brown tool box,some cups and a food storage container. When the truck goes uphill,All these items begin to roll and slide. Michael and Ryan screams as the Tool box slides toward him. Trivia * The Pizza Barons Truck appears in every BaronNation Entertainment Film ever to date. * Godzilla is the only film where the engine is shown. * The LEGO Group made a Lego version of The Pizza Barons Truck. * In three films,Boy Season,Boy Season 2, And James Hegley. The characters use the truck for transportatio. The characters that use the truck are: Michael,Ryan, Gissele, McSquizzy, Serge,and Deni. (Boy Season 1&2) James.(James Hegley) * Out of all the Boy Season characters,Michael is the only one to use it twice. * In both Boy Season, And Boy Season 2 ,The Pizza Barons Truck has been driving in an extremely reckless manner. It could either by the driver himself,(Boy Season) Or by the gang (Boy Season 2). * When McSquizzy is reading the manual In Boy Season 2,He says: "I doubt it he's getting this kind of mileage" it's unclear if he's reffearing the way that how the owner drives the truck,or how Michael,Serge,and Deni are Driving/Navigating the truck. * James Hegley,And Boy Season 3 are the only films where the headlights and the plastic rocket lights up * In the BaronNation Entertainment Studios A real life Pizza Barons Truck is seen.Just like the first film: Michael and Ryan in the cargo. * In Boy Season,a truck of the same model (minus The Pizza Barons rocket on the roof,the company name mounted on the doors,and camper shell with decals) makes an early appearance in a scene where Shaw is Chasing Ryan. * Over The Hedge is the only film where the Pizza Barons Truck makes more than 1 appearance,it shows up 3 times. Quotes From Boy Season: Michael:How we are gonna Get to Woodside? Ryan:Look,a truck! Michael:Ooh! Pizza Barons! My favorite! Ryan:Well,Let's hitch a ride! Michael: Wait! We should go to the cargo. Ryan: Good idea. From Boy Season 2: Michael: How are we gonna get there now? Ah. Pizza,anyone? Come on,Go! Okay,Now I'll drive the truck, McSquizzy and Deni, Work on the levers and knobs, And Serge,You navigate. Gallery Category:Trivia